


Right Down the Line

by Kit_Kat21



Series: WHSFA [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, POV Outsider, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: Corduroy loved Sansa and he loved Jon and he loved being in his bear chair in their home. He didn’t want to be anywhere else.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: WHSFA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653388
Comments: 78
Kudos: 207





	Right Down the Line

…

From the other side of his box, he could hear the excited exclamations and chatter as paper was ripped apart and other boxes were torn open, revealing the gifts inside. No one had opened his yet and things were still dark. But he felt excited, knowing that it was coming. Soon, someone would open him, too.

“This one’s for you, Sansa,” a woman said and he felt his box being moved.

“Thank you, mommy!” A little girl exclaimed and then he felt jostled as the paper began to be ripped away, things quickly growing lighter and lighter for him.

And then he laid eyes on her – a little girl with red hair and bright blue eyes. She gasped the instant her own eyes saw him for the first time.

“Corduroy!” She exclaimed. “Oh, mommy, he’s perfect! Corduroy!” She cried out again. The box was then thrust into the hands of a man. “Please open him, daddy!”

The man chuckled and the box was jostled more as the lid was pulled open. And then he was out, the little girl named Sansa hopping in front of him. After a few ties were pulled from his arms and legs, Corduroy was out and within a second, Sansa was hugging him.

“I love him!” Sansa exclaimed, her arms tightening around him. Corduroy was smashed against her body, his nose shoved against her shoulder.

He didn’t mind. She smelled like mint and it was lovely.

…

Corduroy was with Sansa all day. They fell asleep soon after the presents were open and on the floor, by the massive Christmas tree, Sansa wrapped Corduroy in one of her arms and napped.

When they woke again, they spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon hours playing with the other toys that Sansa had gotten, but Corduroy knew that he was her favorite.

Often, she would just hug him or kiss his head and tell him that she loved him so much. She had an older brother – Robb – and he had gotten plastic dinosaurs that morning.

“Robb!” Sansa cried as a T-Rex suddenly took Corduroy’s arm between his teeth and pulled. Robb just laughed and made growling noises as he kept having the T-Rex attack Corduroy. Sansa then took the bear. “We’ll show you,” she told him and then proceeded to march Corduroy through all of the dinosaurs, knocking them over and she even kicked one of Corduroy’s legs so he kicked at one of the dinosaurs.

“Sansa!” Robb now whined, but Sansa just laughed as Corduroy continued his stampede.

…

The family had a big Christmas dinner and Sansa made sure that Corduroy was on the floor, leaning against her chair as she ate, and sometimes, she would lean down and touch his head; as if to make sure that he was still there.

Corduroy already knew he wasn’t going anywhere.

…

Sansa had plenty of other stuffed animals, piled neatly in a corner, but Corduroy was the only stuffed animal to be on her bed, sleeping with her each night. Catelyn, Sansa’s mom, came in each night to tuck Sansa in and then, sitting on the bed with her – and Corduroy – she would read Sansa Corduroy’s book.

_Then one morning a little girl stopped and looked straight into Corduroy’s bright eyes._

_“Oh, Mommy!” she said. “Look! There’s the very bear I’ve always wanted!”_

_“Not today, dear.” Her mother sighed. “I’ve spent too much already. Besides, he doesn’t look new. He’s lost the button to one of his shoulder straps.”_

_Corduroy watched them sadly as they walked away._

_“I didn’t know I’d lost a button,” he said to himself. “Tonight I’ll go and see if I can find it.”_

And when Catelyn kissed Sansa good-night, Sansa made sure Catelyn kissed Corduroy, too.

…

“Sansa, have you decided?” Catelyn asked as she came into the room. She smiled when she saw Sansa standing in front of the mirror. “That one is perfect, sweetheart.” She knelt down behind her daughter and zipped up the blue velvet dress Sansa had chosen by herself and had pulled on without help from her mommy.

“Am I dressed for the ballet, mommy?” Sansa asked, looking nervous.

“You are beautiful for the ballet,” Catelyn smiled and kissed her on the head. “Let’s do your hair.”

They sat on the bed and Sansa held Corduroy as Catelyn combed and braided her hair.

“Can Corduroy come with us tonight, mommy?” Sansa asked, her arms squeezing around her beloved bear.

“I wouldn’t expect you to come to the ballet and not bring Corduroy.”

…

Sansa held him tight in one arm as she held onto her dad’s hand, entering the theater lobby. Corduroy’s head was on Sansa’s shoulder and Catelyn walked behind them with little Arya, Sansa’s younger sister, in her arms, and Robb walked next to her.

The lobby was carpeted and crowded with so many people, more than a few bumped into him.

“Should we have gotten a box?” Catelyn asked Sansa’s dad.

“Not their first time,” Ned answered. “The kids should experience their first ballet with everyone.”

The theater was massive with red velvet seats and hanging chandeliers. When Sansa sat down, she made sure that Corduroy had enough room on the chair with her. He couldn’t see the stage though; just the chair in front of him.

But whatever was on the stage with the swells of music playing, it must have been something special because soon, Sansa wasn’t sitting with him and was, instead, standing so she could see it better and soon, her dad took her to go stand off to the side with her in his arms.

…

“Can I learn ballet?” Sansa asked her parents as they rode home, Corduroy on her lap.

From the front seat, Ned and Catelyn looked at one another with smiles.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Ned was the one to answer, still smiling.

…

Sansa went to school and Corduroy stayed home and then she began going to ballet three nights a week and again, Corduroy stayed home, but he didn’t mind because he was always on her bed and each night, she gave him a kiss on his head before falling asleep next to him.

…

For her birthday when she was eight, her parents bought her a special portable disc that was like her dance floors. This way, Sansa could practice everywhere – especially her bedroom.

Sansa lined up her stuffed animals – Corduroy always front and center – and after putting on her pointe shoes, she would go to the disc and practice her turns. Over and over again, Corduroy would get dizzy watching her, but he never looked away.

No one was better at ballet than Sansa, he thought.

And as she practiced her turns every night, practicing her feet and pointe work, never stopping even when she was obviously hurting, Corduroy _knew_ no one was better at ballet than Sansa. 

…

Sansa’s best friend was Beth Cassel and as the girls got older, they would have sleepovers in Sansa’s bedroom and watch movies and paint their nails. Sansa made sure Corduroy stayed up on the pillows so he didn’t get polish on him.

“And after ice cream, Wes walked me to my door,” Beth was saying and then paused, taking a deep breath. “He kissed me,” she then said quickly.

Sansa gasped, too. “How was it?”

Beth sighed now. “So perfect. He asked if I would be his girlfriend.”

“That’s so great, Beth,” Sansa smiled, but Corduroy didn’t think she sounded that happy.

…

The next morning, after Beth went home, Sansa came back upstairs into her bedroom and closed the door. She then came onto the bed and grabbing Corduroy, she laid down and began to cry against his fur. Corduroy didn’t know why she was crying, but that didn’t matter. She soaked his green overalls with her tears, but that didn’t matter either.

All that mattered was that she knew she could cry all over him whenever she needed to.

…

“Sansa,” Catelyn laughed. “You don’t need to take your _entire_ closet with you.”

“But what do I take? How will I even know what I’ll need?” Sansa asked, holding two sweaters in her hands.

“You wear nothing, but tights, leotards and sweats,” Arya answered from where she was lying on the bed, tossing Corduroy up and catching him; over and over again. “Why are you even packing anything else?”

“She’ll need clothes,” Catelyn told her daughter before looking to her other. “You’ll need clothes.”

“But _what_ clothes?” Sansa looked back to her closet. She sighed heavily and then turned, tossing the two sweaters in her hands onto the bed.

“Are you taking Corduroy with you?” Arya asked, tossing Corduroy into the air and catching him.

“Of course I am. I can’t go to White Harbor without Corduroy.”

…

Corduroy wasn’t crazy about college – he wasn’t going to lie. He sat on Sansa’s bed in the corner against the wall and he liked being with her, but other than that, he didn’t like it. The dorm always seemed too loud – even at night when everyone should be sleeping.

Sansa didn’t seem to be around too much. She left the room early in the morning and usually wouldn’t come back until the sun was setting again or it was completely dark outside. And she was so tired, she seemed to collapse into bed and go right to sleep.

Some nights though, she would stay in rather than leave and with Corduroy next to her, she would watch a movie on her laptop and fall asleep, her head sometimes using Corduroy as a pillow rather than her actual pillow.

Those were Corduroy’s favorite nights.

…

One night, a boy with black hair and a black beard came into the room.

“Is that Corduroy?” He asked, spotting him on the bed.

Sansa picked Corduroy with a smile. “I’ve had him since I was four and I couldn’t come here without him.”

The boy looked at Corduroy and smiled, too.

He stayed and watched a movie for a little bit, but then Sansa fell asleep. And when she did, the boy stood up and Corduroy watched as he covered Sansa with the comforter and turned off the light before telling her “Good night, Sansa,” in a quiet voice before leaving.

…

The boy’s name was Jon and he came around more times after that. And every time he did, Sansa was always smiling and was so happy, Corduroy was able to feel it.

And some time after that, every time Jon came, Sansa would hug and kiss him.

Sometimes, after that, Sansa would turn him around in his corner so he was facing the wall and he couldn’t see anything, but he could hear moaning and feel the mattress moving. He didn’t know what was going on and he wondered if Sansa was being hurt, but she would always ask Jon for more so she seemed to like whatever was happening.

Corduroy didn’t know why he had to face the wall though.

…

Corduroy liked Jon. He was nice and made Sansa so happy and he never once made fun of Sansa for having a stuffed animal at college.

Sometimes, when he was in the room and Sansa had to go to the bathroom, Jon would lie on the bed and pick Corduroy up, smiling a little at him as he straightened his overalls for him.

Yes, Corduroy liked Jon very much because Sansa loved him.

…

Corduroy hated Jon. He made Sansa cry so much, Gilly was trying to calm her down and Sansa couldn’t even talk on the phone to her mom.

Sansa hugged him as she soaked his fur and it made Corduroy hurt because not even he could seem to comfort her like he always had been able to all of the times before when she cried.

Yes, Corduroy hated Jon very much because Sansa’s heart was broken and Jon was the one to break it.

…

Jon was back and Sansa was so happy so Corduroy decided to give him another shot. He loved Sansa and Sansa loved Jon so Corduroy decided he would try to like him again.

…

He loved Sansa, he liked Jon, he didn’t like White Harbor and he hated Sunspear.

He liked his special chair in the living room. Sansa and Jon called it his bear chair and he was very comfortable in it, but he missed being on the bed all of the time. He missed sleeping with Sansa, but some mornings, she would wake up early and after making herself tea, she would come and sit in the bear chair and hold Corduroy in her lap as she sipped tea and watched television.

Sunspear was hot. Even in their flat with the air conditioner blowing and the shades pulled over the windows, Corduroy could feel the heat from outside. That and Sansa, Jon and all of their friends who were always coming in and out of the flat were always complaining about it.

But more than the heat, Sansa and Jon didn’t seem that happy in Sunspear.

Sometimes they would lay on the couch together and watch a movie and talk about it. Corduroy, of course, listened.

“SBC has always been my dream,” Sansa said. “Why the Hell am I even thinking about walking away from that? No one in their right mind would walk away from their dream. I’ve worked my entire life to dance in Sunspear.”

“People change, Sansa. Dreams change.”

Sansa sighed and was quiet for a moment. Corduroy knew she was thinking that through.

“And what about you?” She asked Jon. “What is your dream?”

“To be wherever you are,” he answered and she smiled at that. “And for that wherever to preferably be a place where I can write.”

She smiled at that and then leaned in, giving him a kiss.

“We’ve given Sunspear a year,” she said. “Let’s… let’s try…”

“How about this?” Jon jumped in. “We give it another year and then we’ll see where we are.”

“How about six months?” Sansa suggested and Jon kissed her this time.

…

“Let’s see!” Arya shouted impatiently before popping another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

“I wish you wouldn’t eat in your dress,” Catelyn gave her daughter a frown.

“I’m going to be wearing this dress at the reception when we eat dinner,” Arya grinned. Catelyn didn’t say anything to that, but she reached over and took a piece of popcorn from the bowl for herself. “Mom!” Arya gasped, pretending to be horrified. “In your mother-of-the-bride dress?”

“Arya,” Catelyn said and Arya just grinned.

“Sansa!” Arya shouted out.

Corduroy was sitting on the couch with her and a piece of popcorn fell in his lap as Arya grabbed another fistful, some landing on the lap of her pink bridesmaid dress.

“Shut up!” Sansa yelled from the other side of the door.

It then opened and Val and Gilly came out, also wearing pink dresses. Catelyn gasped, standing up, as Sansa stepped out with Ygritte coming out after her, wearing the same pink dress. Sansa, though, her dress was white and Arya fell silent as well.

“Oh, Sansa,” Catelyn’s voice sounded a little shaky. “You are… you are the most beautiful bride.”

Sansa began getting weepy, too, as she and Catelyn hugged one another tight.

Arya stood up as well and handed the bowl of popcorn to Gilly as she motioned for it. “I still think twenty is way too young to tie yourself down-”

“Thanks, Arya,” Sansa grinned while rolling her eyes.

“ _BUT_ , you do look beautiful,” Arya grinned, too, and the two sisters hugged one another.

Corduroy was still on the couch and Val sat next to him, plucking the piece of popcorn still in his lap and popped it into her mouth.

They were all right. Corduroy knew no bride was more beautiful than Sansa.

…

Corduroy loved Shadow Tower. So much more than White Harbor and Sunspear. It still wasn’t Winterfell, but if they couldn’t be in Winterfell, Shadow Tower was just as perfect. It was cold and snowy, but when the sun shone, it reflected off the snow so the whole world sparkled.

And Sansa was so happy.

Sansa and Jon moved into the house that used to belong to Jon’s stepfather, Arthur, and still kept when Arthur and Jon’s mother, Lyanna, married and both lived in the Snow house next door. Arthur gifted it to Jon and Sansa as a wedding present.

Corduroy’s bear chair was given a special spot in the living room, in front of the bay window and at Christmastime, his chair was right next to the Christmas tree.

Sansa was a member of another ballet company – a smaller one, but one in Shadow Tower – and Corduroy knew that Sansa only cared about being able to dance ballet every day. And Jon was working on his next play. It seemed to be going well because he would be up there for hours. His writing room was on the second floor, but sometimes, he would come downstairs to collapse on the couch and ask Corduroy if anything was good on as he grabbed the remote.

As if Corduroy was actually watching the television.

Corduroy loved when Jon asked him that; as if he truly wanted Corduroy’s opinion.

…

“Alright, alright,” Sansa laughed as she came into the living room. “This is home. All of this space is yours and I just ask that you don’t pee on anything. But we’ll work on house training you and I understand that accidents happen.”

She still held onto the dog’s collar as she led the animal over to the bear chair and Corduroy.

“Jon and I are going to buy you toys of your own, Lady, that you can freely destroy, but we will have one rule in this house. This is Corduroy and he is NOT for you.”

Corduroy stared at the white and gray dog in front of the chair, panting as if she was smiling, and Sansa crouched down. She kissed Lady on the head and then picked up Corduroy, kissing him on the head as well.

“See? He’s mine. Not yours and he will be safe around you, right?”

Lady’s answer to that was to sniff at Corduroy and then let out a snort. Corduroy told himself that that was the dog agreeing with that.

…

Corduroy loved being situated in the living room because he was able to see so much. Jon and Sansa watching movies, eating dinner in their dining room, playing board games or talking and laughing when their friends and family came over to visit, the two dancing together, slowly and swaying, when they were alone.

Corduroy loved Sansa and he loved Jon and he loved being in his bear chair in their home. He didn’t want to be anywhere else.

…

Well, this was new, Corduroy thought to himself as Jon carefully set him down.

There was soft padding beneath him and there were white bars all around him. Jon smiled and gave Corduroy a pat on his head. Lady was next to Jon, watching and panting, her tail swishing back and forth excitedly so Corduroy knew that something was definitely happening.

He just didn’t know what.

And then, Sansa entered the room and she was holding something in her arms. She and Jon smiled at one another before both looked to what was in her arms.

“Here we are, baby girl,” she said in a gentle voice with a matching smile.

She leaned over the side of the white bars and then Corduroy saw what it was. A baby. Sansa’s baby. And Sansa was now settling the baby down next to Corduroy.

Jon leaned over and kissed the baby on the head. “Good night, Millie. I love you.”

The baby didn’t stir, already fast asleep, and Jon smiled, kissing her on the head again.

Corduroy had seen Sansa grow bigger and bigger in the middle, but he hadn’t known what it was about. Jon would talk to her middle and Sansa had left for a few days, but now, she was home and Corduroy understood everything. Sansa had a baby.

Sansa leaned into the crib and kissed her daughter next. “I love you, Millie,” she said softly. She then looked to Corduroy. “Watch over her for me, Corduroy.”

She touched his head and Corduroy already knew he was never going to go anywhere.

…

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a couple of weeks ago and it would not leave my head. THANK YOU so much for reading this randomness! I thought if I didn't write a full blown sequel, I could still write about things that I had planned.


End file.
